


whatever i become in the end

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Series: never to be satisfied with the present [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Music, POV Second Person, Saint Petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: Pyotr makes a decision





	whatever i become in the end

_1862_

You have decided to enroll at the newly opened Music Conservatoire in Saint Petersburg.

You have already been studying music theory for the past year, so you are absolutely sure this is the right thing to do. The thought of being in the Civil Service your whole life is unbearable. This has to be your calling, you are sure of it.

As you sit and reflect on your decision, you are not sure what to think. You know that this is what you want to do. There is no doubt about that. You just cannot help but worry about what you will get out of this. What this decision will lead you to.

You are an artist. Music is your life. But, you don't need fame. In fact, you cannot even imagine being a great artist. At this moment all you need is for your conscience to be clear. Making this decision has lifted a great burden off of your shoulders. And you feel happy for it.

Whether you become a famous composer or just a teacher, you know that you have made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on actual events (obviously). But, most of the thought process and language is taken from a letter that he wrote to his sister, Alexandra Davydova. If you are curious about that letter, then here is the link! http://en.tchaikovsky-research.net/pages/Letter_63


End file.
